


His Servant

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: His Prince [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Master & Servant, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Special Appearance from Ennoshita for Reasons, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Filled with cheese and sweets and wine much too fine for him, he watched Hinata above, a small, pleased smile tugging at those bow lips as he plucked little morsels from the plate and pressed them onto Tobio's tongue again and again."Good?" he asked quiet, brown eyes dark in the flickering light. Tobio wrapped his arms about Hinata's waist and let him taste for himself. Hinata's tongue was tender and heated, his teeth playful over his lips, and his breath stuttering, always, like it was the first time. Or maybe that was Tobio, the way his chest rose and fell rapidly under Hinata's small, jeweled hands. "Very, very good," Hinata decided after nibbling finally at his lower lip.





	His Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little continuation of the [His Prince series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/980550), with Crown Prince Hinata and ever-loyal manservant, Tobio! At this point in their devotion, Shouyou and Tobio have grown more comfortable and can share banter even in the bedroom, but... there's always more to say. <3 
> 
> This so very loosely covers 'outdoors' kink, which is what I was supposed to be writing about, but whatever, if people think glamping is camping, then tent sex is outdoor sex. ;D

"My darling?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"I've told you to call me by my name, _Tobio._ Our flirtations are only fun if they're fun for both of us!"

Tobio lifted his head from the book he'd stolen away from Hinata's private collection, one illuminated with swirling, intricate letters and wild, fey creatures. He'd been neglecting his duties all afternoon with his prince, who sat opposite him in the window of an unattended balcony high in the castle, nibbling on cheese and dried fruits stacked high in a goblet near his slippered foot as the sun beamed down in a wide column on his compact frame. His circlet slanted precariously in his messy curls like a sinning little angel. He wore a light doublet of green-blue with a crisscross of coppery threads to match his fiery hair and a pair of his burgundy hose, the ones that were a bit tight for his rear (but not too tight for Tobio’s taste). Tobio was proud of that particular outfit.

"Well, I'm having fun with our flirtations," Tobio said flatly, although his eyes probably betrayed him as usual. It was for the next few seconds that would surely pass, that he played this little game of his.

The prince — his prince, his charming, impish, sunny prince, whom he'd followed throughout the better half of his life looking after him, hopped off the window sill and into the still-bright shadows with a dramatic huff. Had he not been so light on his feet, he'd have kicked his goblet of snacks down into the courtyards below, perhaps to land on some lady-in-waiting's bonnet. Instead, he swiped it lazily into his hand as he leapt down, popping a red grape into his mouth and popping it under his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at Tobio.

See, Tobio had _lots_ of fun with their flirtations, because Hinata so readily played into them.

"Fine," he said with a flourish, after a flourishing pause. "I won't ask you what I wanted to ask you, and you won't apologize, and we'll extend our snit until I return from my campaign weeks from now, shall we?"

Tobio let the book fall open on his lap as he straightened his back, expression curling into a confused frown.

"Campaign?"

Hinata raised his sharp red eyebrows and sat next to him on the bench that, up until now, he'd been sprawled over like a... well, Hinata would likely describe it as a lazy wolfhound with his long legs. He bumped Tobio's knees, casual as can be, and popped a candied nut past his lips, crunching it open-mouthed as Tobio stared.

"Shouyou," Tobio began, "you're leaving on a campaign?"

Hinata's eyes softened, and his cheeks filled with pink. With a sigh, he offered a dried fruit to Tobio, and Tobio took it, lips closing over tapered fingers for a small second. An apology, sugary-sweet on his tongue.

"I was going to ask... if — if you would want to join me."

"Shouyou — "

"This year we're to visit a nearby kingdom for the first time in some years," the prince continued, looking away. "And we'll have a whole caravan instead of our smaller lot. I'll need an attendant, of course. Someone strong and capable, but someone who knows the ways of the court and, you know... _my_ ways, too. I suppose."

Tobio looked at him for several breaths. It amazed him to know that after all this time, Hinata still became shy. They were new to each other but only in very small ways. Still, it was nice to have the opportunity to take hold of his chin and pull him back from that unsure place. With Tobio, he didn't have to be this way, but maybe it was because he _could_ that he always felt safe.

He'd mumbled that into Tobio's neck time and again, late at night when they curled under the blankets to hide from the world and its expectations.

Tobio leaned down and covered his pretty, pouting mouth with his own.

"So, if you're not feeling too _stubborn_ to come with me, I'd... like... that," Hinata finished lamely when they parted. His eyes were half-lidded with distraction, fluttering as Tobio's fingers traced over his jaw before falling away. Perfect.

"Shouyou," Tobio repeated. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Revived by Tobio's own apology, he grinned and stood and plucked his circlet from his own head to plop it on Tobio's. "Good!" he chirped. "Time to start packing, then!"

Tobio growled, leaping up to rush after him as he zipped out of the doorway and down the corridor, hopping from patch to arched patch of sunlight from the tall, narrow windows as he went. If _anyone_ caught him wearing the crown prince's circlet, or anything he owned, he'd be roasted on a spit for the next royal feast! Apple in his mouth, and all!

"You idiot!" he yelled, which was certainly better than calling out Hinata's given name, and booked it down through the castle with his book.

Days felt like hours in the whirlwind to prepare — honestly, who forgot to tell the crown prince's _head servant_ that he would be leaving on a weeks-long campaign? — but, in a harried flash it was done. Now, he sat aloft a mare he'd become quiet familiar with over several months' riding out into the fields beyond the city walls, galloping until they were slick with sweat and breathless with laughter. Terpsichore was a great, regal charger who reminded him of the milkiest tea as colors went, and of the stubbornest horse as horses went. But, perhaps Hinata knew when he'd picked her out for Tobio that he was fond of stubborn sorts. She pranced quite proudly next to Hinata's shiny-black stallion, Énbarr, whose long curly mane tickled at Hinata's black riding breeches as they trotted near the middle of the caravan with the final carriages and lorries rolling behind them.

The red sun touched the tips of the trees in the distance, which meant camp was close by.

Good, because Tobio had been brought up around horses and even _he_ had a sore bum. Hinata faired no better, unwaveringly proud expression wavering as he rolled his shoulders here and there, rose up into his stirrups to reveal more of the colors of his royal house under Énbarr's saddle, before sinking down again with a sigh.

Tobio fought a small smile when Hinata's face slipped further into a pout, before snapping back into a confident smile as a guard appeared out of the rows of attendants and marching soldiers.

"Your highness," the man called out, bowing slightly, the burnt orange plume over his helmet wiggling and making Hinata's mouth twitch. "We have arrived at the river."

"Very well, Ennoshita. We shall make camp for the evening."

With a devoted nod, Ennoshita lifted a silver-encrusted horn to his lips. The sound blared out to the mountains and back, and with it, the caravan turned into the forest.

Tobio had never been on such a trip, as the prince had not been bestowed with his own campaign until recent years, but it was more of a to-do than Hinata had mentioned, than even the other servants had implied. Lanterns dotted a large clearing where many tents had already been set up, most especially a large, burnt-orange one with tiny quivering flags atop it, flaps pulled open and revealing soft candlelight inside. The beginning of the caravan peeled off in an organized fashion, and soon Tobio found himself whisked away from Terpsichore and his prince to instead tend to the humbler (but still not very humble) royal supper, and music should it be desired, and hot copper bed warmers to tuck beneath the blankets for when the prince deigned to sleep, among many other things.

It wasn't so different from life in the castle, although for some reason it was simply more annoying when Tobio had to rely on other people to do it!

After some time he was finally deposited at the front of Hinata's tent with a small plate of cheeses, fruit spread and bread, with a younger attendant delivering another carafe of wine shortly after.

Inside, Hinata sat underneath a light blanket, as it wasn't terribly cool during summer nights, but he cuddled beneath it like it was, staring blankly at a pile of maps and books and rolled up scrolls, circlet and inkwell and quill abandoned atop one book of numbers, dripping just as sleepily as Hinata's eyes drooped.

He perked up when Tobio appeared and tugged the tent flaps closed, balancing the tray of dessert in one hand to let the younger servant out, before turning and looking over to Hinata in the candlelight.

"That was the stupidest three hours of my life," Tobio said.

He put down the plate and leaned into the arms of Hinata's chair, ducking down to kiss him.

"This is going to be a long trip," Hinata mumbled, but he smiled when Tobio moved to press his lips to his temple, and pulled away.

"Is it not like this usually?"

"I've discovered that when you're here, it's different. All I want to do is pull you into that bed and have my way with you," Hinata said with a wave of his hand toward the very generous pile of cushions and quilts and light furs should the crown prince want for anything in the night. "Not peruse the latest changes in land ownership with my stuffy advisors." He tilted his head until it rested on his shoulder, and he looked up at Tobio, ever sweet.

Tobio rubbed at his sternum a little at the thought of abandoning everything for that very tempting bed, especially with a warm, tipsy Hinata in his arms. "Don't know why they sent more wine — you've clearly had your fill, Shouyou."

Hinata grinned a little, standing and running a hand over the spot Tobio had just touched on his own chest, before gesturing for him to sit. "You're right, I'm... I'm emboldened by the spiced stuff they bring on campaigns," he said with a laugh, moseying about the room and dousing a few candles until their shadows no longer flickered against the boundaries of the tent. "But, the wine isn't for me."

Tobio sat, back cracking a little from being on a horse — and then on his feet — all day, and he spread his legs so he could slump as much as possible in the royal chair. "Who could it possibly be for if not for you?"

Hinata gave him a look as he filled a goblet from the carafe and placed it in front of him, some droplets splattering the corner of what looked like a rather important document. Hinata didn't blink at the mess, just dragged the plate of small delicacies toward him and then perched on Tobio's lap to feed him.

Tobio allowed him, for a languorous while.

Filled with cheese and sweets and wine much too fine for him, he watched Hinata above, a small, pleased smile tugging at those bow lips as he plucked little morsels from the plate and pressed them onto Tobio's tongue again and again.

"Good?" he asked quiet, brown eyes dark in the flickering light.

Tobio wrapped his arms about Hinata's waist and let him taste for himself. Hinata's tongue was tender and heated, his teeth playful over his lips, and his breath stuttering, always, like it was the first time. Or maybe that was Tobio, the way his chest rose and fell rapidly under Hinata's small, jeweled hands.

"Very, very good," Hinata decided after nibbling finally at his lower lip.

"Shouyou," Tobio protested. "It's not for me."

"Mn." Hinata tilted his chin, palming down Tobio's belly to pull idly on the laces of his breeches, not attacking with purpose... yet. "It's for the prince, but I see only servants here," he whispered.

"Shouyou," Tobio repeated, even as Hinata slipped out of his lap to melt onto the floor, snapping at Tobio's laces and pulling the knot free in one forceful tug and revealing Tobio's cock to the warm-cool air of the royal tent. He had been simmering with want, with that kind that could be left for later, until now as Hinata knelt and pressed his knees wider to make space for his body, as Hinata rucked his breeches down and nuzzled softly into the hair at the base of his erection, now growing eager from inattention. "Shouyou, my — my — "

"Don't you dare say it," Hinata said, breath full of suppressed laughter, before he sucked Tobio's cock into his hot mouth.

Tobio blinked up at the ceiling of the tent for a choked moment before rolling his head down to watch his prince knelt before him, to watch him bat his beautiful coppery eyelashes as he kissed wetly over his head, lapped at it like a kitten with heavy cream, and then sucked him down to the root.

"Ahh — " Tobio huffed out, feet shifting restlessly and hands reaching to hold Hinata's mess of curls. A brief memory flitted through his head at the touch, of combing knots out of soft waves and breathing in notes of young sweat under that sweet, light perfume the crown prince had started to wear at 18. He ached suddenly with the old memory, ached with how they'd grown.

Hinata sucked off of him with a filthy, lovely noise, and curled his fingers around one of Tobio's hands. "You're thinking much too much, my darling," he murmured, humming when Tobio groaned quietly.

"Please," Tobio whispered. "Put your mouth on me again, Shouyou..."

"As you command," he replied, as if Tobio's weak blubbering was anything but.

His mouth was heavenly. Playing him deftly, coaxing music from Tobio's lips, quiet as it was. He sucked deeply, but soothingly, and beautifully, bobbing until Tobio could no longer control the shudder of his hips nor the clench of his belly.

"I'll — Shouyou, I _can't!"_

He knocked his head against the back of the chair, before looking back down, spotting one of Hinata's hands shoved down beneath him where no one could see. His arm moved hurriedly as he sucked him, and Tobio grunted as he spilled abruptly down his prince's throat.

Hinata only coughed a little, like he was clearing his throat during a ceremony, and panted softly with his head on Tobio's thigh as Tobio shook in the chair, face likely ruddy and wet from holding his voice back, from the pinpoints of pleasure trickling all over his body.

"Shouyou..."

"Dear Tobio," Hinata crooned, eyes adoring.

Tobio shoved himself forward to press his palm to Hinata's cheek and lick hurriedly into his mouth. Salt bloomed on his tongue, but he didn't care. He wanted to show him — he wanted to show Hinata how heavenly he made Tobio feel.

"Did you...?" he whispered after a long moment, leaning back to catch Hinata's hazy expression, drunk not from wine but from desire.

Hinata shook his head, and for his trouble he was lifted into Tobio's arms as he carried him by the thighs (as gracefully as he could with breeches slowly sliding down his hips), and set him down on the bed in the corner.

"My darling," Hinata said through a sleepy grin. "Did you like it?"

Tobio ruffled his hands through Hinata's hair once more. "Let me show you how much I did, my Shouyou."

Layer by layer he peeled his prince out of his garments and laid him across the luxurious blankets. He moved his hands over Hinata's restless body until he was fit to burst himself, cock angry-pink and shining with his eagerness, his belly twitching at every caress, fingers fanning and clenching in the soft, cushioned sheets. Tobio held him close, cradling the back of his head and the small of his back as he sucked into his neck, whispered things he'd never said before against his skin, then kissed up to his parted lips to lick inside.

Hinata writhed against him with the softest whimpers, pinned underneath Tobio's warm weight. When Tobio laced their fingers with one hand and guided his other hand to Tobio's hip he finally understood that he could use him, could rub himself all over Tobio until he spilled, until he trembled and wept, and Tobio swallowed up his cries.

He did just that, obeying Tobio's every silent wish, cock throbbing as he gasped into Tobio's mouth and came.

They looked into each others eyes as the last candle slowly sputtered out, holding each other, as if they didn't hold each other most nights. There was something marvelous and strange about holding each other in such a new place. Tobio wondered if it was somehow made more real, his affection, far from home.

"It is real," Hinata whispered, tracing Tobio's frowning brow delicately. "And it reaches far beyond my kingdom. You understand?"

Tobio swallowed. He pressed his face into Hinata's wrist as he nodded. They pulled blankets over their tangled limbs and curled more deeply inward, sharing comfort more than warmth.

"My Shouyou," Tobio whispered some time later, lips against his little ear, and to his surprise Hinata stirred and blinked at him in the darkness. Another kiss found its way to his lips.

"My love," his prince murmured, before he fell deep into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
